The present invention pertains to speech recognition systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for providing help to a user of a voice-enabled application.
Users of a software application may require instruction about the features of the application and how to use its capabilities most effectively. This may be particularly true for applications associated with emerging technologies, an example of which is speech recognition. Such applications include voice-enabled applications. A xe2x80x9cvoice-enabledxe2x80x9d application may be defined as an application which uses automatic speech recognition to recognize and respond to a user""s speech and, optionally, which provides audible prompts to the user in the form of recorded and/or synthesized speech, or the like.
Instruction sheets sent through the mail and reminder cards with lists of commands generally are not very effectivexe2x80x94most users will not have read the instructions before attempting to use the application. Hence, it is desirable for such applications to be self-explanatory. In particular, it should be possible for inexperienced users to get all the help they need while actually using the application.
Software applications have long been designed with built-in help features to assist their users. Some applications offer new users online tutorials, demos, or a combination of both. The option of hearing a tutorial is typically offered the first time a user accesses the systemxe2x80x94this approach is mainly used in subscription services or services that expect repeated use (e.g., personal agents, banking or brokerage account access, etc.). A tutorial is generally a sequence of audio and/or visual lessons provided by the application and designed to familiarize the user with the important features of the application. A demo generally is a recorded interaction between a user and the application which mimics actual use of the system. Another common help feature is a xe2x80x9cwizardxe2x80x9d, which is an interactive help utility that guides the user through each step or aspect of a particular feature. In addition, many applications provide a help index, using which the user can look up information on a given feature.
For certain applications, however, these common help approaches have shortcomings. The tutorial or demo approach is of limited value when a large amount of functionality needs to be described. A user will have difficulty following a lengthy description of diverse functionality. In addition, if a feature is not immediately exercised, it is likely to be forgotten. Often users do not have the patience to listen to a lengthy description, especially if it is not helping them meet their immediate needs. Further, many users also lack the patience and/or knowledge to activate a wizard or to look for a feature in a help index during use of an application.
In the context of certain voice-enabled applications, these problems can be exacerbated by the fact that a given voice-enabled application may be designed to communicate with a user audibly, and not visually. Information presented audibly tends to be much more transitory than information presented visually and is therefore more easily forgotten.
The present invention includes a method and apparatus for providing active help to a user of a voice-enabled application. A usage history of the user is maintained, which includes various user-specific variables. One or more conditions are checked using one or more of the user-specific variables in response to speech from the user. A prompt containing information on a specific help topic is then played to the user in response to the one or more conditions being satisfied.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description which follows.